


Amedot Bomb 2

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Each day I draw a picture and write text to go with it, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the second Amedot Bomb! Because I'm writing short stories to go with drawings I decided to cross-post my submissions onto here.<br/>Prompts:<br/>Day 1: Swimming<br/>Day 2: Casual Wear<br/>Day 3: Fireflies<br/>Day 4: Glow Sticks<br/>Day 5: Video Games<br/>Day 6: Animals<br/>Day 7: Anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimming

“I feel ridiculous,” Peridot said as she pulled up one of her water wings.

 

Amethyst smiled, “I’m sure you’ll forget all about your floaties once you’re in the water having fun.

 

And with that Amethyst dove into the ocean.

 

“C’mon Peri! Iiit’s nice and toasty~”

 

Peridot dipped a toe into the water and found that is was indeed ‘toasty.’

 

She took a breath to steel her nerves and reminded herself that Amethyst is there to rescue her again if needed. Peridot jumped into the water next to Amethyst splashing her. The water wings kept Peridot afloat, the waves lapped up against her chin.

 

She did not look terribly comfortable.

 

Noticing this Amethyst let out a good natured chuckle. “Hey, you splashed me.” Amethyst moved her hand through and out the water splashing Peridot with a small amount.

 

“Not on purpose!” Peridot shouted, she then clumsily copied Amethyst’s motion but splashed far more water onto her. Peridot laughed when she saw how soaked Amethyst was.

 

This of course started a splash fight. The two Gems continued to splash each other while laughing.

 

Partway through the play fight Peridot started the kick her feet and move her arms in a barely successful attempt at swimming. They were having fun and Peridot forgot about her water wings.

 

All according to plan.


	2. Casual Wear

“Amethyst!” Peridot greeted her girlfriend with a big grin and hug.

 

The two separated and Peridot giggled. “Are you ready for tonight’s movie marathon?”

 

“Sure am! I brought snacks and everything!”

 

“Great!” Peridot walked towards the chest she keeps all her clothes in while talkin, “now, it’s been getting chilly at night lately so I have something for us to wear.” Peridot opened up the chest and dug through it with a grumble.

 

“Aha!” Peridot cheered then held up two hoodies. “Look Amethyst, matching hoodies! The purple one with the green alien on it is for you to wear and the green one with the purple cat is for me.” Peridot finished with an excited look on her face.

 

A blush crept across Amethyst’s cheeks and she buried her face in her hands and started to quietly laugh.

 

“Um, Amethyst?” Peridot asked concern clear in her voice. “You can wear the cat one of you want. It’s really big on me so it could probably fit you. Or you can just not wear one if you prefer.”

 

Amethyst lifted her face from her hands still blushing. “What? No Peri, I’ll wear the alien hoodie. I just- how are you this cute?”

 

Peridot’s face was completely covered with a blush of her own. She tried to play it cool. “I just emerged that way.”

 

The two giggled at the cheesy line as they put their hoodies on.

 

After changing Peridot led Amethyst onto a trash can lid. “We’ll be taking the peri-vator tonight.”

 

With some slight difficulty Peridot hovered herself and Amethyst up onto the truck that acts as a balcony.

 

They settled in ready to start their marathon under the stars.


	3. Fireflies

“Amethyst, I had the best idea for a new morp,” Peridot spoke with excitement. “Steven taught me about fireflies and I thought that I could incorporate them into it. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

 

“Um,” Amethyst weighed spoiling Peridot’s excitement. “Per, fireflies don’t really last long. After a day or two you’ll end up with a piece of art full of dead bugs.”

 

Peridot had a puzzled expression. “Even if I poke air holes?”

 

Amethyst nodded.

 

“Oh.” Peridot frowned. “Guess that’s out the window.”

 

A strong hand clasped on Peridot’s shoulder, Amethyst smiled. “That doesn’t mean you can’t still enjoy them. You just gotta do it out in nature. Or if you do catch some release them before they die.”

 

A small smile reached Peridot’s lips. “True.”

 

The pair walked and talked until they reached their destination, a hill overlooking a field full of fireflies. Their lights danced in the darkness carrying on a conversation neither Gem can understand. 

 

“You know, maybe it is best I don’t use them in a morp,” Peridot said watching the display. “This is amazing.”

 

Amethyst wrapped her arm around Peridot’s shoulders. “Yeah, it kind of is.”


	4. Glowsticks

Peridot held Amethyst’s hand as she led her down the beach.

 

“I have something really fun planned for tonight!”

 

Is the sentence that led to this. Amethyst was very curious as she was being led closer and closer to a dilapidated warehouse. As they got closer they could hear the sound of dubstep mixed with chip tunes leaking out of the building.

 

Peridot’s smile grew larger as she entered the warehouse. Amethyst looked around and saw lots of dancers and the formerly little Sour Cream acting as DJ and throwing glowsticks everywhere.

 

Well that was surprise.

 

As Amethyst was looking around Peridot had scurried off to grab some glowsticks. When Peridot returned Amethyst started to laugh.

 

“Geeze Peri, I don’t think you you need those, you’re glowing almost as bright as they will.”

 

Peridot laughed. “Hey, you’re glowing too.” Her expression then turned to the one she has when she teaches. “Okay, this is a glowstick, you bend it and-”

 

Her explanation was cut off by Amethyst taking the glowstick with a sly look on her face. “I’m an ex-party girl Peri, I’m no stranger to this.” Amethyst smirked and quirked an eyebrow. “In fact, I think I can teach you a thing or two.”

 

“Alright then, teach me,” Peridot returned Amethyst’s look.


	5. Video Games

Amethyst was in the kitchen preparing a sandwich when she heard the unmistakable sound of Peridot growling in frustration.

 

But that happens a lot so Amethyst shrugged it off. She finished her sandwich and sat down to eat it.

 

“FOR THE LOVE OF THE DIAMONDS!”

 

This outburst took Amethyst by surprise however. That is as vulgar as Peridot’s language ever gets.

 

She decided to forget about her sandwich and went upstairs to check on Peridot.

 

“Hey Peri, game’s got you down?” Amethyst asked with a slightly forced smile.

 

Peridot turned around, frustration clear on her face. Her expression turned to anger as she ranted about the situation. “This stupid clodding boss! That clump of dirt! This stupid thing knows to target my dumb AI partners who don’t know **how to get out of the way of its very obvious attacks.”** Peridot let out a very frustrated growly groan. “If I had just one less dumb-dumb to constantly heal I’ll be able to win!”

 

As Peridot was talking the box of the game caught Amethyst’s eye, she noticed something.

 

“Hey, this game’s multiplayer, if I join in you’ll have one less ‘dumb-dumb’ to babysit.” Amethyst plugged in a controller and sat down next to Peridot.

 

“C'mon P-dot, shorty power,” Amethyst offered a fistbump to Peridot with a smile on her face.

 

Peridot put her fist against Amethyst’s with a small smile.

 

“Shorty power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually based loosely off of something that happened to me. I got horribly stuck on a boss in another game in the series because of the incompetent AI. My friend was over the next day and I half-joked that he should help me. He did and we beat the boss.
> 
> And major props if you can guess which game Peri's playing. The front cover of it is a lot more iconic than the back but the front doesn't say it's multiplayer.


	6. Animals

“Peeeeerrrriiii,” Amethyst called. She looked all over the barn and could not find Peridot anywhere. But the tiny techie tended to vanish when she got into a new book.

 

Amethyst decided to look around the farmyard, Peridot likes to hunt for and follow bugs after all.

 

Eventually Amethyst spotted a black rectangle hovering next to a bush. She walked over to it and sure enough, Peridot was there.

 

Feeling a bit mischievous Amethyst decided to startle Peridot.

 

“YO!”

 

Peridot’s tablet fell as she jumped up. “AMETHYST! _Please,_ don’t do that.”

 

Amethyst stifled her laughter. “Okay, okay.” She cleared her throat. “So, what are you up to?”

 

Peridot went back into her bush. “I’m observing this earth-creature. I find it highly fascinating and would like to learn more.”

 

“Why don’t you just look it up on your tablet?”

 

Peridot sighed. “Because goopling ‘earth-quadruped with long snout and flowing hair and tail’  wasn’t helpful.”

 

“That’s a horse,” Amethyst pointed to the creature in question. “They run fast and you can ride ‘em.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “Pretty much.”

 

“Oh.” Peridot frowned.

 

“But hey! You wanna see some really cool animals?” Amethyst smiled.

 

* * *

 

With a beam of light Amethyst and Peridot arrived in a slightly magical looking jungle. Amethyst walked through it like she’s been there a million times.

 

When she reached a clearing Amethyst whistled loudly. A lion and a tiger came out of the brush and rubbed up against Amethyst.

 

Peridot watched in awe.

 

Amethyst wrapped her arms around the big cats. “So, these are my buddies. Man, I’ve known them  _forever_.”

 

The lion lied down and Amethyst flopped on top of him. “I really like big cats and found these two wandering around.” Amethyst scratched the tiger. “This little lady makes me think they were in a circus or something.”

 

Peridot watched the display and felt an urge bubble up in her gut. “Can I touch them?”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “Go for it, they’re pretty chill. You can even join the pile if you want.”

 

The tiger’s ears twitched as Peridot scratched her between them. Peridot giggled when the tiger sniffed her gem.

 

“Can I take a picture of this?” Peridot asked as she sat down next to Amethyst.

 

“Sure, just maybe not post it to Chirper. I don’t want too many people knowing about this place.”


	7. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time thinking of what to do for today because the prompt was “anything” and my mind wandered to a drawing I did recently that took place in the canon of a nine chapter fanfic I wrote. This submission takes place in that canon.

“So, what should I carry today?” Amethyst asked. Lately she’s been called in to help deliver Peridot’s metal sculptures fairly frequently.

 

“Um,” Peridot turned to hide her blush. “That one.” She pointed to a large sculpture.

 

Amethyst walked over to it and picked it up. “So, where does it go?”

 

Peridot’s blushing was slightly out of control at this point. “Your room.”

 

With a chuckle and a blush of her own Amethyst put the sculpture down. “So this is for me then?” She looked it up and down. “It kind of looks like a heart. You’re so cheesy Peri.”

 

Peridot rubbed the back of her neck. “Do you… do you like it?”

 

Amethyst beamed at her partner. “Yeah! It’s great! I’ve-uh, I’ve been hoping you’d make me one for a while now.”

 

She walked over to Peridot and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

 

Peridot returned the embrace. “I’m glad you like it. You have no idea how many attempts I sold and gave away because they weren’t good enough for you.”

 

“Per, anything you make is good enough for me.”

 

This got a snort out of Peridot. “And you call me cheesy.”

 

“I have my moments but Per-bear, you’re the queen of cheese,” Amethyst wrapped her arm around Peridot’s shoulders. “Not that I’m complaining, it’s kind of adorable.”

 

Amethyst kissed Peridot on the gem which got a giggle out of her.

 

“Thanks again for the sculpture.”


End file.
